Für immer Dein
by Federvieh
Summary: YAOI!!!!! Toan x Seda!!!!!! Den Ablauf der Geschichte hab ich etwas umgeändert. Aber lest selbst


Titel: Für immer Dein....  
Autor: Federvieh  
E-mail: PutzigesFedervieh@gmx.net  
Teil: 1/?  
Pärchen: Toan x Seda  
Warnung: Shonen Ai, AU  
Widmung: Fellfie, Akira, Satzuko  
Anmerkung: Ich verändere den Anfang etwas und auch teilweise den Verlauf von Dark Cloud. Außerdem ist Seda einer der Gefährten und kein König. Der Feenkönig will, dass Seda etwas auf Toan aufpasst. Beide sind aber nicht ganz so froh über den Entschluss des Königs. Toan nicht, weil er sich dann so vorkommt wie ein kleiner Junge und Seda will nicht den Babysitter für Toan spielen. Dennoch reisen sie zusammen. Toan ist vierzehn und Seda sechszehn.   
  
Mehr gib's erstmal nicht zu sagen, wenn jemand noch irgendwelche Fragen hat, dann schreib mir einfach. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß  
Ein Buch wurde in alten Ruinen entdeckt. Keiner der er entschlüsseln wollte, kam hinter das Geheimnis dieses Buch  
Eine Welt deren Himmel von zwei Monden erhellt wird... Die unglaublichen Abenteuer eines kleinen Jungen....  
Ob die Geschichte wohl war ist...? Glaubst du die Geschichte aus dem Buch?  
Vielleicht ist es nur ein Traum, den dieser im Herzen trägt...  
Ich erzähl sie dir. Dieses alte Buch erzählt ein zauberhaftes und phantastisches Märchen.  
Der Held dieser ungewöhnlichen Geschichte....... Toan....  
Prolog- Das Dorf Nolun  
Traurig blickte Toan in die Runde...Alles war fort, nichts war mehr so wie es einst gewesen war. Sogar der Fluss und die Bäume waren verschwunden... diese Gegend wirkte einsam und leer.... verlassen. Nur ein einziges Haus stand noch, aber Toan vermutete, dass dieses leer stand. Schmerzhaft zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass vor kurzem hier noch das Dorf gewesen war, in dem er aufgewachsen ist.  
'Wo ist eigentlich der alte Mann hin?...', dachte Toan, während er sich diesen Ort, wo einst sein Dorf gewesen sein sollte, ansah. Dann wurde es plötzlich hell.... und dieser alte kleine Mann- der Feenkönig stand vor ihm und neben ihm stand ein Junge, dessen Name er nicht kannte.  
"Toan, das ist Seda..... er..... er wird dich auf deiner Reise begleiten...."  
"Warum sagen Sie nicht gleich, dass ich Babysitter spielen soll?", unterbrach ihn Seda schroff.  
"Ich brauche keinen Babysitter!", erwiderte Toan sofort. Daraufhin sah Seda ihn skeptisch an.  
"Er ist ja auch nicht dein Babysitter.... ich will nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert... er soll nur etwas auf... deine Gesundheit achten, das ist alles...", erklärte der Feenkönig und warf Seda einen strafenden Blick zu.  
"Also Toan, du weißt ja, was zu tun ist..... ich kann dir nur noch viel Glück wünschen...." Dann verschwand er einfach. So wirklich wusste Toan nicht, was er zu machen hatte, und sah etwas hilflos zu Seda, der ihn böse anschaute.  
"Was ... machen wir als erstes?", fragte er etwas eingeschüchtert. Doch Seda antwortete nicht, er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Haus. Etwas verwirrt folgte Toan ihm. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis direkt von der Tür, dann blieb Seda stehen.  
"Und... nun?"  
Böse schaute Seda den Jungen an. "Geh rein..... Ich warte draußen.",sagte er bestimmend.  
Unsicher betrat Toan das Haus. Seine Vermutung, dass niemand mehr dort war, erwies sich als falsch. Der Bürgermeister war noch da. Traurig, mit hängenden Kopf saß er da. Es tat Toan weh ihn so zu sehen.  
"Hallo..." Es war so leise, dass man nur knapp verstand, aber der Bürgermeister hatte es verstanden, und als er Toan erblickte wirkte es so, als ob in diesem Augenblick wieder Leben in ihn zurück kehrte.  
"Ah. Toan du lebst noch! Es scheint als wären wir die einzigen Überlebenden in diesem Dorf. Wir hätten so etwas nie erwartet. Unser Dorf ist einfach verschwunden von einen Tag auf den anderen",fing er gleich an zu erzählen. Toan konnte nur nicken, er kam gar nicht dazu irgendwas zu erwidern.  
"Toan.... Ich fühle mich so hilflos- ich der Bürgermeister des Dorfes kann nichts unternehmen. Was soll ich nur tun?", dann schwieg er für einen kurzen Augenblick. Gerade als Toan was sagen wollte, redete der Bürgermeister jedoch schon weiter.  
"Ich schätze, unsere einzige Chance ist den Wächter unseres Dorfes, Dran, um Hilfe zu bitten. Dran lässt uns nicht im Stich, er hilft uns ganz bestimmt. Tu mir ein Gefallen, gehe zur Götterbiest-Höhle und berichte Dran von unserem Leid. Die Götterbiest-Höhle ist die Höhle rechter Hand von diesem Haus. Vielleicht kennst du sie schon....", dann machte er wieder eine Pause, doch Toan versuchte gar nicht erst etwas zu sagen. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, und er hatte recht.  
"Womöglich bilde ich mir das ein, aber irgendwas hat sich an der Höhle verändert.... Sei vorsichtig", sagte er während er Toan den Rücken zudrehte und anfing nach etwas zu suchen. Toan wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt machen sollte...  
"Das ist der Höhlenschlüssel", sagte der Bürgermeister und reichte Toan einen recht großen Schlüssel. Zögerlich nahm dieser ihn entgegen. Dann verschwand der Mann plötzlich in einem anderen Zimmer. Gerade als Toan das Haus verlassen wollte, kam er wieder.  
"Ich habe dir Dinge eingepackt die du gebrauchen könntest schon eingepackt. Übertreib es nicht, wenn es zu gefährlich wird komm bitte zurück. Dann gebe ich dir neue Vorräte. Bis dann", sagte er und reichte Toan einen gepackten Rucksack. Dankend nahm dieser ihn entgegen und ging. Seda hatte sich inzwischen ans Geländer gestellt und blickte hinaus auf diese öde Fläche.  
"Der Bürgermeister sagte, wir sollen zur Götterbiest-Höhle gehen und...."  
"Das weiß ich selbst. Ich wollte bloß das du uns einige Vorräte holst", unterbrach Seda ihn schroff und ging los. Etwas gekränkt folgte Toan ihm.   
Wie sollte er es bloß mit DEM solange aushalten????  
  
Tbc...  
  
Falls das hier wer liest, dann schreibt mir doch bitte Kommentare. Danke. Eure Federvieh 


End file.
